tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jo
Mary Jo is a young woman in the episode Four-Sided Triangle. Early Life Mary Jo was a young pickpocket. One day, caught by a man whom she tried to steal from, she was rescued and welcomed by the farmers George Yates and his wife, Luisa. However, her protectors showed themselves to be very cruel and degenerate people, who exploit her daily like a slave to make her perform domestic activities on their farm by threatening to report her to the police. In parallel, her sex appeal wakes Georges's perverse instincts, which eventually causes him to try to rape her while she milks the cow. Fate By defending herself, she was knocked on the head with a bottle. Alerted by her shouts, Luisa intervenes, unconscious of what her husband tried to do. Horribly wounded, Mary Jo tries to run away and eventually collapses in front of a scarecrow - imagining that it holds out its hand to her. Fearing that Mary-Jo will tell Luisa of his rape attempt, George lies to his wife that it was just an accident. Ironically, Mary Jo wakes up with brain damage, becoming completely insane. The sinister couple sees this situation as good fortune, implying that they can keep her for life. Mary Jo becomes obsessed with the scarecrow, thinking that it was her boyfriend. The madness of Mary Jo does not prevent George from advances toward her. When his wife suspects it, he lies pleading that it is because the young woman was insane. A night, he surprises Mary Jo flirting with the scarecrow. She refuses him, saying that the Scarecrow was her only man. Unbeknownst to them, Luisa had guessed that George was obsessed with Mary Jo and threatens to castrate him like a bull if he cheats on her. Highly obsessed with the young woman and fearing his wife, he has nightmares. Later that night, Mary Jo was overjoyed to find that the scarecrow was alive. However, realizing that her husband was absent from their bedroom, Luisa, holding a pitchfork, comes in on the tractor. The scarecrow, hearing the noises of the tractor, returns to its place to stand still. Luisa asks where her husband is and is exasperated by the madness of Mary Jo. She tries to make her notice that her boyfriend is only a scarecrow and impales it with the fork. Ironically, Luisa unintentionally kills George, who was disguised as the scarecrow. She sadly notes her error before being impaled by a angry Mary Jo. The ending implies that either Mary Jo really was insane, or she was simulating madness in a plan to obtain her freedom. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Patricia Arquette. *Lewis Arquette, her father, portray Ernest Feeley. *Later, Patricia Arquette will be the star in Medium with guest star like William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Mimi Kennedy (Distraught Woman), Jeffrey Tambor (Charlie Marno), Kelly Preston (Linda), Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Brian Kerwin (Donald), Carlos Lacamara (Paolo), Kevin Brief (Detective) and Jon Polito (Nikos Stano). Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Domestics Category:Lovers